


The Loud House: Riverworld

by TeamROS



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Character Death, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Death, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Imaginary Worlds, Multi, Philip Jose Farmer, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rivers, Riverworld - Freeform, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamROS/pseuds/TeamROS
Summary: Tras el encuentro con una raza extraterrestre, toda la humanidad es aniquilada. Tiempo después, Lincoln Loud despierta en un extraño mundo surcado por un río aparentemente infinito, en el que ha resucitado toda la humanidad.En este mundo sin ley, los seres humanos son capaces de lo mejor... Y también de lo peor.¿Podrá Lincoln Loud sobrevivir en este mundo y encontrar a su familia?Basado en la saga "Riverworld", de Philip Jose Farmer.





	1. El último día de la humanidad

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está basada en una de las novelas de ciencia ficción más imaginativas e impresionantes del siglo XX: "A vuestros cuerpos dispersos", original del Gran Maestro Philip Jose Farmer. Esta novela ganó el premio Hugo en 1972, y es la primera de la saga del Mundo del Rio (Riverworld).
> 
> Esta historia es a momentos muy cruda, violenta, y contiene buenas cantidades de contenido erótico. Si deciden darle una oportunidad, muy pronto se darán cuenta del por qué. Vamos a asistir a algunas de las mejores y las peores cosas que puede dar la humanidad.
> 
> Todos los protagonistas tienen un año más que en la serie real. Esto tiene su explicación, pero la hallarán mucho más adelante en la historia.
> 
> Excepto el primer capítulo, la historia se desarrolla por completo en un mundo imaginario llamado Riverworld, creado por el maestro Philip Jose Farmer. Hemos decidido respetar la fecha en la que la humanidad es aniquilada en la historia original (año 2008 después de Cristo); así pues, cualquier discordancia con la cronología de la serie original, se debe a esta decisión.
> 
> Los misterios de Riverworld se irán revelando muy poco a poco. Los que hayan leído la historia original, podrán constatar que se han seguido los hitos y sucesos de la misma solo hasta cierto punto. Llegará el momento en que los personajes de TLH van a interactuar con los personajes de la historia original, con todas las consecuencias que eso pueda traer.
> 
> Sean bienvenidos a esta nueva historia.
> 
> Team ROS.
> 
> Esta historia está siendo publicada en español e inglés en la plataforma Fanfiction, en el perfil de Octware.

Dos noches antes del fin del mundo, al igual que miles de millones de personas en el mundo, la familia Loud estaba sentada frente al televisor.

Después de tanto temor e incertidumbre, estaban por fin relajados y fascinados. No era para menos: la humanidad había conseguido uno de sus mayores sueños... Y a la vez, había visto a la cara de uno de sus peores temores.

Había entrado en contacto con vida extraterrestre.

Obviamente, tras el contacto y las primeras noticias confusas y distorsionadas; el pánico y el terror se extendieron por todo el mundo. Sin embargo, en esa era de información y conectividad, hubo muchas voces prestigiosas y autoridades que contribuyeron a refrenar el miedo y el descontrol.

Además, para facilitar las cosas, los vecinos extraterrestres enseguida hicieron evidentes sus intenciones pacíficas y amistosas. Parecían entender muy bien el temor de los seres humanos.

Ellos mismos solicitaron escoltas antes de descender en la Tierra. Y sugirieron que los satélites espía y de guerra apuntaran a su nave, antes de que empezaran cualquier maniobra de descenso.

El contacto fue rápido y eficaz. Los extraterrestres hicieron varias presentaciones ante las autoridades de las Naciones Unidas, y de todas las naciones de la Tierra, tanto pobres como poderosas. Después de contactar y presentarse ante todas las autoridades civiles y militares del mundo, llegó el día en que harían una presentación mundial simultánea a todos los países. Iban a hablar en televisión, por radio y e Internet; con chat semiabierto incluido.

Lisa Loud había preparado una serie de preguntas inteligentes para enviarlas por su canal de chat privado. Inicialmente, como la receptora de un Premio Nobel más joven de la historia, había sido considerada como invitada para la primera rueda de prensa; pero los mismos extraterrestres se opusieron a esa idea. Deseaban el máximo de difusión e inclusividad en el primer encuentro. No les pareció correcto encontrarse primero con cualquiera de las élites de la humanidad, fueran políticas o intelectuales. Así que decidieron invitar a un grupo de periodistas de todos los países del mundo, elegidos por la humanidad en votación abierta.

Por el momento, Lisa debía conformarse con intervenir a distancia. Seguramente habría tiempo para que hicieran alguna de sus preguntas al aire.

***

 

La rueda de prensa fue fascinante. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que alguno de los participantes en el chat hizo la pregunta. Una cuestión aparentemente simple y sencilla, que dio principio al final de la humanidad.

\- Señor Monat -leyó el moderador-. ¿Cuánto tiempo viven ustedes?

\- Bueno, esa es una pregunta difícil de contestar -respondió el extraterrestre-. Teóricamente podríamos vivir por siempre, porque tenemos los medios para hacerlo. Pero no los utilizamos. Nuestros preceptos éticos nos lo prohíben.

En la casa Loud, la pequeña Lisa había escuchado todo el programa con interés. Pero en ese momento se echó hacia adelante en su asiento. Aguzó sus oídos, y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó el moderador, perplejo- ¿Acaso ustedes rechazan la vida eterna? ¿Y teniéndola al alcance de la mano?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Tenemos muchas razones para ello. Demasiado complejas para discutirlas en este momento.

\- Oigan, y... ¿ustedes creen que esas técnicas podrían funcionar con los seres humanos?

A tres mil kilómetros de distancia, Lisa sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió el brutal aguijonazo del miedo.

\- No lo digas... Por lo que más quieras, no lo digas -susurró.

Solo Lincoln la escuchó. Volteó a verla, y la cara de angustia de su pequeña hermana se quedó grabada en su mente; desde ese momento, hasta que todo terminó.

\- No veo razón para que no funcionen. Después de todo, su fisiología no difiere tanto de la nuestra. Pero, tienen las mismas limitantes éticas que nosotros...

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! -gritó Lisa, saltando de su asiento.

Su exabrupto sobresaltó a toda la familia; excepto a Lincoln, que ya lo esperaba. Aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

\- Voy a ver qué le pasa -dijo a sus padres, un instante antes de correr tras de ella.

La alcanzó justo cuando atravesaba la entrada de su búnker.

\- Lisa, ¿qué sucede? ¿A dónde vas?

\- A reforzar las defensas del búnker. ¡Y las de la casa! -respondió ella, con los ojos desorbitados por el terror.

\- Espera... ¿No crees que estás exagerando? -replicó él.

Trataba de sonar seguro; pero algo en la mirada de su hermana le produjo un estremecimiento de pavor.

\- Escucha Lincoln: lo que dijo ese extraterrestre va a desencadenar un maldito infierno en este miserable mundo. Los estúpidos seres humanos van a atacar. Los extraterrestres se verán obligados a defenderse, y no sabemos en qué forma lo harán. Pero estoy segura que una civilización que posee medios para crear naves que pueden sobrevivir al espacio profundo, y atravesar distancias de muchos años luz; también posee medios para aniquilar a la humanidad. Tenemos que estar preparados. Y con mucha, mucha suerte… quizá seamos de los pocos que sobrevivan.

Lisa no dijo más. Cerró la puerta de su búnker y empezó a trabajar enseguida.

Afuera, Lincoln sopesaba cuidadosamente sus palabras, mientras sentía que unas manos heladas estrujaban su corazón.

***

 

Por desgracia, los acontecimientos le dieron la razón a la segunda más joven de la familia Loud. A la mañana siguiente, todos los medios de comunicación estaban colapsados. La humanidad exigía respuestas. Por primera vez en su historia, veía una posibilidad de escapar para siempre al más persistente y aterrador de todos sus miedos: la muerte, la disolución. Para algunos, la inconsciencia eterna. Para otros, un submundo de tormento eterno ganado por las malas acciones de las que era tan difícil arrepentirse...

De nada sirvieron las explicaciones de los extraterrestres. Argumentaron una y otra vez que ninguno de ellos poseía ese conocimiento. Qué incluso en su planeta, eran muy pocos los que lo sabían, y nadie tenía una visión completa del proceso. Los seres humanos suplicaron, pidieron, intentaron negociar, y finalmente amenazaron. La noche del siguiente día, ya habían copado por completo el sitio donde yacía la nave.

Los extraterrestres intentaron razonar hasta el final. Las autoridades de la Tierra cooperaron para desplegar un contingente de guardias de élite traídos de todos los países. Pero el lugar ya estaba rodeado por decenas de millones de personas fanatizadas e incapaces de escuchar razones. El manto humano se extendía por decenas de kilómetros a la redonda, y muchos de sus líderes fanáticos y desquiciados clamaban por pasar a las acciones directas.

Una última negociación resultó igualmente inútil. La paciencia se agotó. La masa humana cargó contra el muro de contención de la nave, y los defensores fueron brutalmente masacrados.

Sí los extraterrestres hubieran estado en su nave, quizá pudo haberse evitado lo peor. Pero su lógica y su sentido de la negociación jugaron en contra de ellos. Permanecieron fuera de su nave hasta el último momento, intentando razonar ante la muchedumbre y las cámaras de televisión. Cuando se percataron de que sus intentos de negociación serían inútiles, ya era demasiado tarde.

La turba enloquecida cargó contra ellos, y los hizo pedazos.

Pero, en el último instante; uno de aquellos seres logró comprender el alma humana. Entendió lo que ocurriría si aquella raza de exaltados lograba apoderarse de su nave... Y tomó la decisión más drástica, pero también la única que le fue posible en sus últimos segundos de vida.

***

 

En la casa Loud, toda la familia había pasado el día escuchando las noticias. A ninguno se le había ocurrido unirse a los fanáticos que exigían la vida eterna. Por el contrario: siguieron las noticias con creciente preocupación, y antes de caer la tarde comprendieron que su pequeña Lisa tenía toda la razón en sus temores. A la caída de la noche, Lincoln, Lana, los dos Lynn y Lori estaban ayudando a Lisa en todo lo que podían. Rita, Leni, Luna y Lucy salieron de compras; y Luan se esforzaba por entretener al resto de sus hermanas pequeñas.

Cerca de la medianoche, todos estaban a punto de desfallecer. Incluso Lisa, que estaba acostumbrada a pasar largas noches en vela durante sus experimentos. La familia tomó una cena tardía, y se fueron a ver las noticias. Ninguno deseaba enterarse de cómo iban las cosas, pero no tenían otra opción. Necesitaban saber.

Ante sus ojos angustiados, las cámaras transmitieron los detalles del espantoso asesinato de los extraterrestres y sus guardianes humanos. De nada valieron cercas electrificadas, gases lacrimógenos y ametralladoras. La multitud respondió al fuego con fuego. Los defensores jamás tuvieron oportunidad de controlar la situación.

La transmisión se cortó. Todos los Loud, con la única excepción de Lilly, comprendieron la terrible realidad. El mundo que tan bien conocían había terminado para siempre.

Sin decir palabra, hicieron inventario de sus víveres; y Lisa activó su nuevo sistema de seguridad.

***

 

A la mañana siguiente, el mundo ya era un caos. Las noticias hablaban de tumultos y saqueos por doquier. Se estableció el toque de queda, la ley marcial; y cientos de miles de personas empezaron a morir por todas partes.

En Royal Woods, las cosas también empezaron a deteriorarse. Lynn Sr. Intentó tomar a Vanzilla para hacer unas cuantas compras más, pero una turba enfurecida le cerró el paso por todas partes. Se vio obligado a abandonar su amada camioneta, y apenas logró regresar a casa.

Al caer la tarde, les llegó el último rumor. Los seres humanos estaban cayendo por millones en todos los países del mundo.

Se hablaba de un satélite artificial que los seres extraterrestres habían dejado en órbita con el permiso de las autoridades de la Tierra. Un satélite de comunicación que en realidad era un arma letal; capaz de emitir una radiación que obliteraba cualquier forma de vida.

Los intentos por detenerlo fueron inútiles. Sus defensas eran demasiado poderosas. Ni siquiera los rayos láser de radiación gamma y los misiles termonucleares pudieron abrir brecha en su escudo protector.

La humanidad estaba condenada.

***

 

\- ¡Nos lo merecemos por estúpidos! -gritó Lisa, iracunda y desesperada-. Sí de verdad existiera la reencarnación, me haría maestra de escuela. ¡Debí entender que la única manera de progresar en el conocimiento era combatir la ignorancia y el fanatismo! ¡Nadie puede dedicarse a investigar tranquilo mientras haya fanáticos que quieran cortarte la garganta!

Las noticias y la información eran concluyentes. El satélite emitía algún tipo de radiación super penetrante, capaz de atravesar cualquier barrera concebida por el ser humano. Todos sus esfuerzos de las últimas cuarenta horas habían sido en vano.

Abrazada a su familia, Lisa se permitió por primera vez ser una niña de cinco años. Lloraba de dolor, miedo e impotencia. Se sentía tan inútil y desamparada como nunca en su vida.

\- Mamá... Papá... Todos. Por favor... ¡Perdónenme! Lamento no haber podido protegerlos. Salvarlos de esta calamidad...

Lincoln se acercó a su hermanita. La abrazó, y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

\- Lisa... ¡Tú no sabías nada! Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. ¡Hay millones de personas que están teniendo una muerte horrible en los disturbios! Al menos, nos evitaste eso hermanita... Podremos morir en paz. Juntos... Como familia.

Lisa sujetó las manos de Lincoln y sonrió entre sus lágrimas. Todos los Loud corrieron a abrazar a su heroína. La persona que al menos les había ayudado a morir tranquilos en casa.

Lincoln la abrazó muy fuerte. Cerró los ojos, y no volvió a abrirlos.

En su interior, sintió que algo se rompía. Algo tan terrible que debió producirle un dolor infinito y mortal. Pero sus nervios se desconectaron; se volvieron incapaces de transmitir sensaciones... Y luego, ya no hubo nada que sentir.

Lincoln Loud, junto con toda su familia, se sumergieron en el abismo de la inconsciencia eterna.


	2. El día de la Resurrección

Lincoln despertó poco a poco. 

Le costó mucho trabajo despejar del todo su consciencia y situarse en la realidad. Era como si su mente tuviera que abrirse paso entre una madeja enorme de telas de araña. Era justo la sensación que tenía cuando había dormido demasiado, y muy profundamente.

Pero esta vez, no estaba entre las mullidas sábanas de su cama. Ni siquiera estaba en su habitación.

Lo que veía sobre su cabeza era el cielo azul añil. Inmaculado de nubes.

Si no hubiera estado tan aturdido, hubiera saltado por la sorpresa. Pero fue recobrando el dominio de su cuerpo lentamente. Cuando tuvo suficiente control sobre sus músculos, se aventuró a dar una mirada a su alrededor.

Estaba tendido sobre un césped muy corto y muy suave, en medio de una llanura con algunos macizos de árboles aquí y allá. La llanura terminaba en unas colinas que daban paso a unas montañas enormes, aparentemente infranqueables. Lincoln no sabía casi nada de montañismo, pero se veían tan lisas y cristalinas, que tenía la impresión de que era imposible escalarlas.

Volvió su cuello en dirección contraria. Estaba tendido quizá a unos trescientos metros de un río ancho y caudaloso, tras el cual se extendía otra amplia llanura delimitada por colinas y montañas.

-  _¿Dónde estoy?_  -se dijo, perplejo-.  _¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí?_

Pero las sorpresas aún no acababan. A menos de dos metros de él, yacía un hombre adulto, quizá de 25 años, que empezaba a moverse. Y estaba completamente desnudo.

Lincoln tuvo un sobresalto de terror. Y se sintió todavía peor cuando reparó en que toda la llanura estaba cubierta de cuerpos desnudos de hombres y mujeres.

Eso fue suficiente para alterarlo del todo. Se levantó de un salto, solo para darse cuenta de que él mismo estaba desnudo. Instintivamente intentó taparse, y miró para todos lados. Muchas personas más se habían dado cuenta de la situación. De su propia desnudez. Otros, seguían intentando levantarse.

¿Qué estaba haciendo entre tanta gente desconocida? ¿Por qué todos estaban desnudos?

Y no solo eso: nadie tenía cabello. Ningún tipo de vello corporal tampoco. Incluso los hombres más grandes y fuertes. 

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que él tampoco tenía cabello. El rasgo más distintivo de su cuerpo había desaparecido.

Entonces, comenzó a recordar: los extraterrestres. El fin del mundo. Su propia muerte y la de toda su familia.

-  _Dios mío_  –pensó, trémulo de pavor-.  _Entonces, ¿Estamos en el cielo? ¿O... en el infierno quizá?_

No. Aquello no podía ser el cielo. ¿Todos desnudos, sin guía ni protección de ningún tipo? 

-  _Entonces... Estoy en el infierno_  -pensó-. _F-fui condenado. Igual que toda esta gente..._

No se dio cuenta de cuándo comenzó a llorar. Probablemente se hubiera entregado a la desesperación total si no fuera porque, al tratar de levantar su mano, notó que estaba asegurada a un cilindro de metal liviano. Bastante grande, y lo suficientemente estorboso como para golpearse con él.

Su sorpresa fue tal, que se olvidó por completo de su situación. Lleno de curiosidad, abrió la tapa del cilindro y se encontró con una taza, un plato hondo y una caja oblonga. Todo de un metal brillante que parecía acero inoxidable.

-  _Trastes_  -pensó-.  _Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Acaso en el infierno..._

Su mente consciente rechazó la idea. ¿Cómo podían estar en el infierno, si el paisaje a su alrededor era tan hermoso? Y ese cilindro con sus trastes incluidos, sin duda se les había dado para que se alimentaran. 

Lincoln dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor. Todos tenían un cilindro igual en su muñeca. Entonces, ¿cómo podrían...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito terrible y desgarrador; que pronto fue seguido por varios gritos más: una espantosa cacofonía de voces, alaridos, llanto y gemidos.

El shock fue tan grande que Lincoln se tapó los oídos. A su alrededor, muchos empezaron a correr, a moverse; a arrodillarse y lesionarse a sí mismos con sus uñas y sus manos. 

Imposible dejar de escuchar. Había gente que gritaba a todo pulmón, a unos cuantos metros de él. Apretó los dientes y los ojos con fuerza, en un intento por no ver ni escuchar. No quería perder la poca cordura que había logrado con sus preguntas y observaciones...

Alguno de los que corrían chocó con él, y a Lincoln le fue imposible seguir ignorando el pandemónium. A su lado, una muchachita se echó a correr; llamando a sus padres tan fuerte como le permitieron sus pulmones.

Aquello activó un gatillo en la mente de Lincoln. Había tanta gente. ¿Y si alguien de su familia estaba por allí también?

Alimentados por el terror y la angustia, los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente. Comenzó a recordar las caras de todos aquellos a quienes amaba. Sus diez hermanas... Sus padres y su abuelo. Incluso se hubiera alegrado de ver a sus tías Shirley y Ruth. Se sintió de pronto tan triste y desamparado, que comenzó a llorar sin poder controlarse.

\- ¡¿Papá?! ¡¿Mamá?! -llamó, pero nadie le respondió. Había caras y cuerpos por doquier. Y millones de palabras pronunciadas en idiomas completamente desconocidos. 

Estaba solo. Entre tantísima gente, estaba completamente solo.

Ni siquiera el ruido lo consolaba. ¡Qué hubiera dado por escuchar en aquel momento el llanto de Lily, la guitarra eléctrica de Luna, las explosiones que provocaba Lisa, o incluso las rabietas descontroladas de Lola! Pero entre todas esas voces desconocidas, no se escuchaba ningún sonido familiar.

\- ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Soy Billy, mamita!! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

\- ¡Ludmila! ¡Ludmila!

-  _Mon amour! Ou es tu?_

-  _Min søn!!_

Miles de voces discordantes, gritando con toda su fuerza y desde todas direcciones. Voces  afligidas. Lancinantes en su dolor, desesperantes en su angustia.

Lincoln no pudo más.

Empezó a gritar y correr tan fuerte como pudo. En aquel mar de cuerpos erráticos y desesperados fue derribado varias veces. Cayó, se lastimó, se levantó; y siguió corriendo y gritando.

\- ¡Lori! ¡Leni! ¡Lisa! ¿Dónde están? ¿¡Dónde están todas!?

Rostros desnudos, que lo veían durante un momento para recaer en su propia histeria.

\- ¡Luan! ¡Lynn! ¡Lucy! ¡Contéstenme, por favor!

Nada. Aquellos rostros desprovistos de cabello se parecían demasiado entre sí. Incluso algunos de los hombres y mujeres más grandes se veían bastante parecidos.

\- ¡Lola! ¡Lana! ¡Luna! ¡Hermanitas, soy Lincoln! ¡Ya no se escondan más!

Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó corriendo, gritando, tropezando y chocando. La masa humana dictaba gran parte de sus movimientos. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por alguna turba que corría en su dirección cual si fuera una estampida. La histeria colectiva ocasionó que hubiera varias personas heridas y pisoteadas.

Para fortuna de Lincoln, sus movimientos erráticos lo desplazaron cada vez más hacia el río, alejándolo del caos del interior de la llanura. Estaba muy cerca de la orilla cuando su garganta se dio por vencida. Ya no pudo volver a gritar; y se sintió tan cansado, que se vio obligado a detenerse junto a un árbol muy parecido a un sauce llorón.

Se recargó contra el tronco, y se dedicó a mirar los rostros de todos los que pasaban por allí. Había momentos en los que creía reconocer a sus padres o a sus hermanitas mayores. Pero siempre había detalles que no coincidían. No vio pasar a nadie que hubiera conocido durante su vida.

Al fin, su cuerpo se rindió al cansancio provocado por la carrera y la angustia. Se sentó al pie del árbol y abrazó sus rodillas.

\- _Estoy solo…_ -se dijo- _¡Nunca voy a encontrar a mi familia!_

Y en esa incómoda postura, Lincoln Loud cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

***

 Despertó un rato más tarde; un poco adolorido por la postura en la que durmió. Sobre todo, sintió el espantoso ataque de la sed, el hambre; y el dolor de su garganta irritada.

Con sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que ya no había mucha gente por allí. Apenas algunos que se aventuraban a la orilla del río. Y se dio cuenta de que estaban bebiendo de las aguas.

Se dirigió hacia allá sin vacilar. Comprendía vagamente que era peligroso beber agua contaminada, pero no parecía haber ninguna otra cosa allí. Y si iba a morir de sed, sufriendo durante varios días; prefería acelerar el proceso e intoxicarse rápidamente.

Para su sorpresa, el agua era cristalina y fresca. Tomó varias palmadas con ambas manos. Bebió hasta saciarse; y por primera vez desde que despertó, comenzó a sentirse más o menos bien. Estaba mucho menos desesperado. Y el contacto del frescor del agua en sus pies le dio una idea.

Se metió con cuidado en las aguas del río, solamente hasta que le llegó a la cintura. Se agachó, y sintió el contacto vivificante y fresco en todo su cuerpo.

No le importó que el cilindro se llenara de agua. Bastaba abrirlo con un poco de cuidado y vaciarlo.

De buena gana se hubiera tendido de muertito para dejarse llevar por la suave corriente, pero no se atrevió. Ahora que su mente estaba mucho más relajada, sintió la necesidad de explorar los alrededores. Quería hacerse una idea del por qué estaba allí.

Muy cerca de él, quizá a unos cien pasos, divisó una gran estructura en forma de seta. Más o menos de metro y medio de altura por quince metros de ancho. En la parte superior, había un cilindro exactamente igual al suyo. Del mismo tipo del que todos tenían atado a su muñeca.

Aquello sin duda era muy curioso. 

Contempló aquel cilindro y el que colgaba de su muñeca. Una idea empezó a abrirse paso en su mente. Pero cuando más concentrado estaba, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Lincoln alzó los ojos y vio frente a él a una niña más o menos de su edad. Tenía un rostro en verdad hermoso, incluso con su cabeza rapada. Sus grandes ojos oscuros lo miraban como sondeándolo, y le habló en un idioma que le pareció vagamente familiar.

Se concentró en escucharla, pero seguía sin entender. Solo hasta que ella pronunció la palabra "amigo", Lincoln sintió que sus ojos se iluminaban. Reconoció la palabra y el idioma. A Ronnie Anne y a sus parientes se les salía de vez en cuando alguna palabra en español.

Entusiasmado, Lincoln se señaló a sí mismo y luego a ella.

\- Amigo... Lincoln... Amiga.

La niña le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

\- Amigo Lincoln... Amiga Sandra.

Los pequeños se cubrieron la boca y rieron. Era la primera vez que se sentían contentos desde que despertaron en aquel mundo desconocido.

*** 

Estuvieron un buen rato intentando conversar. La niña conocía varias palabras en inglés. Y Lincoln fue capaz de reconocer unas pocas palabras en español como: casa, padre, madre, rollo, comida, agua  y otras pocas. Pero fueron suficientes para que pudieran entablar una conversación entrecortada.

\- Hambre -dijo la niña, tallando su vientre bajo el agua-. Comida... ¿Cuándo?

Lincoln hizo un ademán y negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que respecto a eso, sabía tan poco como ella.

La niña hizo un mohín de frustración, pero no se desanimó. Lincoln era la primera persona con la que podía comunicarse en aquel día terrible, y estaba muy contenta por ello.

\- Tú crees... This is... ¿heaven?

\- No... -dijo Lincoln, negando con la cabeza - Pero infierno... tampoco.

La niña asintió. Entendía lo que Lincoln quería decir. Estaba educada en la fe católica, y ese lugar no se parecía en nada a lo que le habían explicado sobre el más allá. No era como ninguna de las cuatro postrimerías de las que hablaban los catecismos.

Súbitamente, Sandra lo tomó del hombro, y señalo hacia la seta.

\- Cilindro igual -dijo ella, y levantó su brazo para mostrar el suyo- Tal vez... Nosotros poner...

\- ¡Claro! -dijo Lincoln, entusiasmado-. Vale la pena que lo intentemos, ¿verdad?

La niña sonrió y se incorporó, tendiendo una mano a Lincoln para que la siguiera.

Ahora que estaba mucho más tranquilo y esperanzado, Lincoln reparó en la espléndida figura de la niña. Tenía su edad, pero sus caderas, su trasero y sus piernas ya estaban agradablemente redondeadas. Sus pechos se erguían en pequeños montecitos, y junto con su delgada cintura y el color oliváceo de su piel, creaban un conjunto armónico y maravilloso. 

No cabía ninguna duda de la herencia latinoamericana de la niña. Seguramente, en vida fue habitante de los trópicos.

Lincoln se dejó llevar. Se sintió muy apenado por fijarse en la niña, y la propia pena lo hizo sentirse muy consciente de su físico delgado.

La niña se sonrió ante sus intentos por cubrirse. Por lo visto, estaba más acostumbrada a la desnudez que él, pero no dijo nada. El chico era tímido y encantador. Sin duda, había sido buena idea acercarse a él.

Llegaron al pie de la seta, y se encontraron con la dificultad de que no era tan sencillo trepar. Sin embargo, Sandra se había criado gran parte de su vida al aire libre. Con alguna dificultad, se impulsó desde el piso y se izó con sus brazos. Cuando logró subir la pierna en el borde de la seta, ya no tuvo dificultades para acabar el ascenso.

Estando arriba, la chica dio un gritito de alegría. Como pudo, le explicó a Lincoln que había depresiones en toda la parte superior, y que cada una tenía el tamaño exacto para poner un cilindro dentro.

Lincoln también se entusiasmó. Aquello difícilmente podía ser una coincidencia.

\- ¡Ven, Lincoln! ¡Yo ayudo! -dijo Sandra, tendiéndole los brazos.

Lincoln ya buscaba la mejor manera de trepar. Cuando de pronto, escuchó un sonido similar al de un trueno, y el resplandor de una llamarada azul que surgía desde la parte alta de la seta.

Estaba tan cerca, que el trueno lastimó sus oídos. Cuando se recuperó un poco de la impresión, logró escuchar un fuerte chapoteo a unos diez metros de donde estaba. 

Algo había caído al río.

Con un terrible presentimiento, Lincoln miró hacia lo alto de la seta. Sandra ya no estaba allí.

Se volvió hacia el lugar de donde vino el chapoteo. Y para su horror, se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo calcinado de Sandra desaparecía bajo la superficie.


	3. A orillas del Rio

Lincoln apenas se dio cuenta del momento en que ocurrió la pelea por la comida.

Estaba demasiado triste. Lloró durante largo rato por la injusta pérdida de Sandra, la muchachita que había hecho amistad con él. Los pocos minutos que convivió con ella fueron suficientes para hacerse una imagen indeleble de la hermosa pequeña.

\- _Entonces, es completamente seguro que no estamos en el cielo_ -pensó con amargura.

Una niña tan hermosa y simpática. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho de malo para ganarse el castigo de una segunda muerte?

Y sobre todo, algo tan aparatoso. Tan brutal y... degradante.

Quizá, a pesar de todo, debía sentirse agradecido por no haber visto su con claridad su cuerpo calcinado. Lo que no podía olvidar, era ese olor a carne quemada que persistió durante varios minutos y revolvió el estómago de varias personas.

¿Era una especie de castigo, encontrarse a alguien tan especial en medio del caos y la confusión, y perderla enseguida para siempre?

Lincoln no lo sabía. Y no se sentía en condiciones de pensar en ello.

***

Las pocas personas que vieron interactuar a los muchachitos se mantuvieron alejadas de Lincoln. Algunas porque respetaban su dolor. La gran mayoría porque no sabían qué decirle, o porque estaban todavía demasiado ensimismadas y absortas en sus temores.

En algún momento, un hombre adulto intentó acercarse a él para consolarlo. Pero fue disuadido por los gritos de alegría de un hombre que, haciendo alarde de temeridad, trepó a la seta y examinó el cilindro que ya estaba allí, antes de que Sandra pusiera el suyo.

\- ¡Milagro! ¡Alabado sea Dios, que no nos faltará comida! -dijo, en un inglés un tanto arcaico-. ¡Viviremos! ¡Viviremos!

El hombre extrajo del cilindro un grueso filete y una gran hogaza de pan, y comenzó a comer a grandes dentelladas.

Los demás lo vieron con estupor, pero reaccionaron muy pronto. La parte superior de la piedra pronto se vio invadida por una horda decidida a llenar sus estómagos vacíos.

\- ¡Dame ese filete! -dijo alguien, en un lenguaje que el primero no logró entender. Pero sus intenciones eran más que claras.

\- ¡Ven a quitármelo y te mataré, desgraciado!

La pelea pronto se generalizó. Ahora era evidente el por qué llevaban esos cilindros. Y lo que tenían que hacer con ellos.

Pero la horda, confundida y hambrienta, se dejó llevar por sus instintos más primarios. No comprendieron lo que tenían que hacer hasta más tarde, después de que hubo muertos y heridos en la pelea por las pocas cosas que contenía el cilindro.

Lo más triste de aquella escena, era el espectáculo que presentaron los niños; especialmente los más pequeños. Ellos se habían quedado al margen de la lucha. Nadie veía por ellos, y el miedo y el hambre los tenían a todos llorando y aterrorizados. Al parecer, ninguno de los adultos tuvo la capacidad o la voluntad de ver por ellos hasta un poco más tarde, cuando los ánimos se calmaron. 

Nadie menor de veinte años había participado en la pelea. Lo irónico del asunto, es que los comestibles cambiaron tantas veces de manos y fueron tan magullados, que casi nadie fue capaz de comer más que un mendrugo de pan, unos cuantos cuadritos de vegetales, y algo parecido a gelatina de frutas. El único que consiguió salirse con la suya fue el que descubrió la comida; porque al ver que la horda estaba a punto de someterlo, se lanzó al agua desde la seta y se alejó a nado, sosteniendo el filete en la boca.

Otros descubrieron el cilindro que Sandra había dejado; y tras comprobar que estaba lleno, intentaron abrirlo para apoderarse de la comida. Pero aquí descubrieron que los cilindros estaban hechos de algún metal extraordinariamente resistente, porque a pesar de ser golpeado violentamente contra la piedra viva de la seta, el cilindro no se abrió. Su tapa resistía cualquier intento violento, y los saqueadores no lograron hacerle ni un rasguño. Ni siquiera los que habían ido hasta las montañas y traían piedras y cañas de bambú consigo, lograron dañarlo.

Cuando al fin se calmaron los ánimos, muchas personas, avergonzadas, se dieron cuenta de que se habían peleado y herido por nada. Era evidente que aquel cilindro estaba allí para darles la muestra de lo que debían hacer. Seguramente en unas horas habría una nueva explosión de energía que, de alguna manera misteriosa, haría que los cilindros se llenaran de comida para todos.

***

Quizá habían pasado dos horas, y los ánimos se habían calmado mucho. Una gran cantidad de personas se habían ido de allí. Pero otras se quedaron junto a la seta. Sus cilindros ya estaban colocados en las depresiones de la roca, y muchos se preguntaban cuando sería la hora de la "cena".

\- Seguramente un poco antes del oscurecer -comentó un hombre delgado-. Incluso tengo una idea de cómo podríamos contar el tiempo hasta entonces.

Fue en ese rato que un par de hombres y una mujer adulta comenzaron a hacerse cargo de los niños. Algunos, un poco más grandes que Lincoln, se habían ido dentro de la llanura; o se retiraron al rio para beber y engañar a sus estómagos vacíos. Los más pequeños se encontraban inmóviles, todavía en estado de shock por lo que habían presenciado.  A los hombres no les fue difícil hacer que se incorporaran al grupo. El miedo los hizo tan dóciles como corderitos.

Lincoln fue uno de los que no hicieron caso inmediatamente. La muerte de Sandra ya era un trago amargo muy difícil de digerir. Pero además, mientras pensaba en ella y se imaginaba todo lo que hubieran podido convivir y hacer juntos, su mente comenzó a divagar, y de pronto le trajo el recuerdo de sus dos hermanas más parecidas a su amiga fallecida: Lucy y Lynn.

Amaba a todas sus hermanas, pero quizá por la edad, sentía una afinidad especial por ellas. Después de todo, Lynn le había dado más golpes que ninguna otra persona en su vida. Pero también estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo siempre y a vivir experiencias juntos. ¿Y qué decir de la pequeña gótica?  Seguramente estaría perdida por ahí, tan sola y desnuda como él mismo. Preguntándose si ahora eran seres de ultratumba, abandonados en una especie de río infernal; condenados a vagar y peligrar entre desconocidos por el resto de la eternidad.

Ese pensamiento le infundió algo de valor. Se levantó y, aunque nunca fue un buen atleta, logró trepar a las ramas altas de un árbol. Desde ahí, se puso a otear el río hasta donde su vista lograba alcanzar. 

Nada. El río parecía extenderse y zigzaguear sin fin, en ambas direcciones.

¿Acaso era un río infinito y sin ningún tipo de fronteras?

Y si era así, ¿Qué esperanza tenía de volver a ver a sus hermanas?

Y si ellas iban a buscarlo y él se movía de donde estaba, ¿eso no acabaría con sus posibilidades de encontrarse en el futuro?

Un río infinito. Tantísima gente. Parecía imposible encontrarse a alguien en específico. Ya se había dado cuenta de que la gente hablaba muchos idiomas diferentes. Seguro que toda la gente que estaba viva en la Tierra cuando ocurrió el exterminio, ahora se encontraba en las orillas de aquel río infinito.

Y aún peor, el inglés que manejaba el hombre del filete sonaba raro. Le recordaba a una de las lecturas que le habían exigido en la escuela alguna vez: un pequeño relato de William Shakespeare, al original.

Inglés arcaico. Del siglo XVI.

\- _Dios mío..._ -pensó Lincoln-. _Entonces, no solo estamos las personas que existían cuando ocurrió lo de los extraterrestres. Quizá están todas las personas que han existido en la Tierra, durante todo el tiempo que existió la humanidad..._

El pensamiento era sobrecogedor. Mareante. No eran 7 mil millones de personas. ¿Cuántos podrían ser?

¿Veinte mil millones? ¿Quizá más de treinta mil millones?

\- _Oh... no..._ -pensó, sentándose de nuevo al pie del árbol.

 ¿Cómo encontrar a sus hermanas entre semejante cantidad de gente?

Las lágrimas volvieron a nublar sus ojos, y estuvo sollozando un rato más. 

¿Qué podía hacer?

Durante ese rato, Lincoln Loud creyó conocer el verdadero significado de la desesperación

***

\- _Quizá... más me valdría quedarme donde estoy_ -se dijo Lincoln-. _Y esperar a que alguna de mis hermanas llegue._

No parecía un mal plan. Pero tras recibir cierto consuelo de su llanto, se dio cuenta de que su idea era cobarde y pasiva. Le dio vergüenza considerarla por más tiempo.

No era algo digno de él, que siempre había resuelto problemas y se había mantenido en acción.

Por algo era el hombre del plan.

Así que, ¿por dónde comenzar?

Empezaba a considerar sus posibilidades, cuando ocurrieron dos cosas que alteraron por completo sus pensamientos y prioridades. Lo primero fue el fuerte gruñido y el dolor tan desagradable que sintió en su estómago. 

Tenía muchísima hambre, quizá más que nunca en su vida. Quién sabe cuántas horas pasarían antes de que pudiera comer, y sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Su cuerpo y su estómago se lo pedían Tal vez esa era la prioridad. No sé sentía en condiciones de pensar con el estómago vacío.

Pero tendría que esperar hasta la cena. ¿Cuántas horas faltaban para entonces?

Caminó hacia la orilla del río, dispuesto a engañar una vez más a su estómago echándole toda el agua que pudiera. Y mientras lo hacía, contempló el cielo por primera vez.

El sol estaba más o menos a la mitad su trayecto descendente por la bóveda celeste. Aún debían faltar unas tres buenas horas para el anochecer. Si había cena, serían tres horas de hambre como nunca la había sentido en su vida.

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Quizá si encontraba a alguien con quién hablar, podría distraerse un rato hasta el anochecer.

Detectó un grupo de quince o veinte niños de diversas edades, reunidos alrededor de los dos hombres y la mujer que había visto un rato antes. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, y se detuvo.

Por algún motivo, no le gustaba el aspecto de los adultos. Le pareció que uno de los hombres y la mujer detenían demasiado la mirada en los cuerpos desnudos de algunos de los niños. Pero no pudo pensarlo por más tiempo, porque el otro hombre lo vio acercarse y le dijo en un inglés muy aceptable:

\- ¡Ven, amiguito! No es muy bueno andar solo por ahí. Estamos organizándonos para poner los cilindros en la piedra y obtener comida. ¿Vienes? 

Lincoln lo miró, y luego a los pequeños que ya estaban reunidos. La mayoría lo miraban con indiferencia, pero unos pocos entre los mayores, le sonreían.

Así fue como se unió a ellos. Pasaron varias horas antes de que se arrepintiera de no haberle hecho caso a su primera impresión.

***

Ya reunidos unos veinte niños, se organizaron rápidamente para colocar sus cilindros en la piedra en forma de seta. Fue uno de los adultos el que se subió, extremando precauciones para no ser achicharrado. Establecieron un sistema de posiciones para recordar a quién pertenecía cada cilindro, y se sentaron a esperar y vigilar.

Fue una suerte que se adelantaran, porque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aquella sección del río se llenara de gente que buscaba poner sus cilindros en las piedras. La noticia había corrido, e incluso algunos especulaban sobre la manera en que las llamas podían convertirse en comida. Bastante tiempo antes de que reaparecieran las llamas azules, todos los espacios de la seta estaban ocupados.

Lincoln, el resto de los niños y los adultos pasaron el tiempo intentando comunicarse. Por desgracia, solo Lincoln, la mujer y el hombre que lo llamó en primer lugar hablaban inglés. Los demás se expresaban en una mescolanza de idiomas que dificultaba casi cualquier intento de comunicación. Al final, los adultos terminaron estableciendo un repertorio mínimo de señas que comenzaban a ampliarse; antes de que el estruendo de las llamaradas de energía los interrumpiera y todos corrieran desesperados a tomar sus cilindros.

***

La cena fue opípara y suntuosa. Muchos de los niños habían muerto por desnutrición en su época particular, y jamás habían visto tal cantidad de comida junta.

El cilindro les dio un filete de carne de diez centímetros de grosor, una pequeña bola de pan negro, mantequilla, papas y salsa de carne, lechuga con salsa César, y una rareza para casi todos los niños: un vaso grande lleno de un excelente bourbon, y otro vaso pequeño con cuatro cubitos de hielo.

Los niños quedaron bastante desconcertados, pero los adultos apuraron el vaso y rápidamente intercambiaron miradas de aprobación. Eso hizo que algunos de los niños se animaran a probar. La mayoría escupió, pero al menos tres soportaron el fuerte sabor del licor. Incluso uno de ellos lo bebió con delectación. 

Y había más: una pequeña pipa de brezo, un saquito de tabaco de pipa, tres cigarros de tipo panatela, un paquete de plástico con diez cigarrillos sin filtro, y un pequeño cigarrillo café que ninguno de ellos pudo identificar inmediatamente.

Lincoln no había probado el alcohol. En lugar de eso, se dedicó a comer alegremente y utilizó los hielos para enfriar el agua del río.

Enfrente de él, una niña aproximadamente de la edad de su hermana Lucy dio un gritito de satisfacción. Sostenía unas pequeñas tijeras metálicas y un peine negro. 

Lincoln también sonrió. Evidentemente iban a recuperar su cabello. El pensamiento lo alegraba, porque aunque jamás lo había pensado antes, su cabello blanco era sin duda uno de los sellos distintivos de su personalidad. Si algún día podía encontrar a sus hermanas, su cabello haría más sencilla a tarea de identificarse.

La niña también alzó una barra de lápiz de labios rojo, un rastrillo y una bolsita de jabón para rasurar. Y pronto Lincoln descubrió que él también tenía todo aquello en su cilindro.

Sonrió con incredulidad. No tenía idea de quién pudo proveerlos de aquellas cosas pero, ¿Acaso se imaginaban que él iba a utilizar el lápiz de labios?

De todos modos, no podía quejarse. Había regalos mucho más útiles, como un paquete de papel higiénico, una esfera de un material quebradizo que resultó ser jabón perfumado, y una pequeña y delgada barra de una sustancia blanda y consistente: goma de mascar.

Lincoln, como muchos otros se alegró por la posibilidad de refrescar su aliento tras la comida. Quizá lo guardaría para antes de dormir. Ya que no tenía con qué cepillarse los dientes, la goma ayudaría un poco a mantener la higiene bucal.

Se sintió mucho mejor después de llenar su estómago. Por primera vez, empezó a considerar su situación con serenidad. Era obvio que no iban a morir de hambre, y el hecho de que los hubieran provisto con todos aquellos artículos suntuarios, indicaba claramente que sus condiciones de vida mejorarían poco a poco.

Claro, ya sería demasiado si les dejaban alguna vez un buen comic de Ace Savvy.

El pensamiento lo hizo reír. Anochecía, y por una costumbre adquirida a través de los años en su vieja vida, fue inmediatamente al río a lavar su cilindro y sus platos.

Cuando acabó, se percató de que aquella niña que había descubierto el peine y las tijeras lo había seguido. La pequeña lo obsequió con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba sus propios artículos.

Lincoln le sonrió a su vez, un poco sorprendido de que dos niñas lo siguieran en el mismo día. Tal vez, el haber convivido tanto tiempo con once mujeres tan distintas, le daba algunas cualidades que nunca había podido utilizar plenamente.


	4. Noche de pesadilla

Lincoln y la niña regresaron al grupo cuando ya era noche cerrada. Habían pasado un rato tratando de comunicarse, pero la comprensión progresaba de manera muy lenta y frustrante. El idioma de ambos sonaba muy diferente a todos los sonidos que habían conocido en su vida, y tuvieron que conformarse con establecer un pequeño repertorio de ademanes poco descriptivos. Hasta que la oscuridad cayó sobre ellos, y les dificultó proseguir sus intentos de comunicación.

Cuando regresaron al grupo, Lincoln advirtió que un par de adultos más se habían unido, y los niños se distribuyeron junto a la fogata que habían preparado. En efecto, el clima refrescaba; aunque de ninguna manera podía decirse que hiciera frío. Pero eso podría cambiar en el curso de la noche.

Lincoln se sentó un poco apartado, con la niña justo al lado de él y casi tocándose hombro con hombro. En realidad no sabía si era por sus intentos de comunicarse, pero se sentía muy cómodo a su lado. A diferencia de Sandra, la pequeña no era realmente hermosa. Quizá se viera mejor con cabello; pero sonreía con mucha frecuencia. Eso volvía su rostro y su compañía muy cálidos y agradables. 

Ya acomodados, los niños contemplaron el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Lincoln sabía muy poco sobre astronomía, pero se dio cuenta enseguida de que no estaban en la Tierra.

No había luna, pero las estrellas formaban grupos muy luminosos. Algunas de ellas se veían tan grandes como fragmentos de la Luna de la Tierra. Además, por todo el cielo se veían tenues nubes de gas que irradian luz propia cual si fueran nebulosas. Las nubes reflejaban gran parte de aquella luz, volviendo el cielo nocturno maravilloso y sobrecogedor.

\- Así que esto no es la Tierra - dijo Lincoln en voz muy baja-. Entonces, ¿quién nos puso en este extraño planeta? ¿Y para qué?

La niña lo escuchó, y le respondió en su idioma incomprensible. Sin embargo, sus sonidos suaves y modulados eran muy agradables al oído. Le gustaba escucharla hablar; y aunque no le entendía, Lincoln obsequió a la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Ella le correspondió, y luego se pusieron a observar a los chicos que estaban con ellos. Por el movimiento de su boca, parecía que todos estaban disfrutando de su goma de mascar, y a Lincoln también le pareció un buen momento para degustarla.

La niña siguió su ejemplo, y ambos comenzaron a masticar. El sabor del chicle era agrio y salvaje, pero delicioso. A Lincoln no le recordaba ninguna otra cosa que hubiera probado antes; excepto quizá a los nísperos que crecían afuera de la vieja casa de su abuelo Pop-Pop.

En otro momento, ese pensamiento lo hubiera llenado de añoranza. Pero empezó a sucederle algo muy raro. Si cuerpo se sentía caliente y frío a la vez. Los aromas parecían haberse intensificado, y pronto se volvió hacia la niña para investigar. Al parecer, era ella quien emitía aquel aroma que le enardecía los sentidos.

La pequeña sentía aquellas sensaciones en su propio cuerpo. Lincoln percibió su mirada anhelante, su respiración agitada y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Él mismo se sorprendió, porque jamás en su vida había prestado atención a aquellos detalles cuando una mujer los manifestaba. Pero ahora que los percibía, le pareció que el atractivo de la pequeña se multiplicaba por mil. Eran sensaciones muy nuevas para los dos; Lincoln se sintió muy desconcertado cuando sus manos se buscaron y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

Para la niña fue más sencillo y natural. Venía de una época y un lugar en donde no era mal visto que las mujeres se involucraran en asuntos amorosos desde temprana edad. Aun así, era un poco pequeña incluso para los estándares de su gente; y la costumbre de su pueblo era que las pequeñas se iniciarán con hombres mayores, experimentados y considerados. Pero Lincoln la atraía de una manera especial. El chico le gustaba mucho por la manera en que la había tratado; y por eso, en ningún momento se le ocurrió impedir lo que estaba pasando.

Lincoln se sentía apenado y desconcertado. Nunca estuvo antes en una situación así. Los dos besos que le había dado a Ronnie Anne fueron actos de voluntad, con más cortesía y osadía que con pasión; pero lo que estaba viviendo era totalmente distinto. Sus instintos más primarios estaban haciendo presa de él; se sentía muy nervioso y apenado porque le atrajera una niña de la edad de su hermana Lucy. Pero aquel olor, el brillo de su piel y la forma de sus labios fueron demasiado para sus escrúpulos. 

Hizo un último esfuerzo de voluntad. Miró en dirección al resto del grupo buscando una mirada acusadora, quizá alguien que los viera con desaprobación. Pero en realidad, varias parejas de niños les habían tomado la delantera. Incluso algunos de los más grandes se levantaron para buscar lugares más íntimos, y una parejita muy cerca de ellos estaba literalmente devorándose a besos. 

El espectáculo era muy incitante. Lincoln se sentía muy raro, estimulado como nunca antes lo estuvo en su vida. Volteó nuevamente a ver a la niña y ella le sonreía, invitadora. Ya no pudo resistir más. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Sus alientos se confundieron, y sus labios se unieron en un toque ligero y suave.

La experiencia fue dulce y hermosa para los dos. Compartieron todavía otro beso tímido, un poco más duradero.  Pero un gemido y un grito cerca de ellos los asustó.

Era una pareja que ni siquiera había esperado a llegar a un sitio más íntimo, y estaban haciendo el amor alegremente y casi en público. 

Aquello era demasiado. Lincoln y la niña se sintieron apenados y se separaron. Estaban tan incómodos, que se levantaron de ahí y decidieron irse a un sitio más apartado. Encontraron lo que buscaban en un sitio muy alejado del fuego y del resto de la gente. Se sentían todavía algo estimulados, y quizá hubieran reanudado su sesión de besos, si no hubiera sido porque todo lo vivido les dejó los nervios a flor de piel. Sé estremecieron, y a Lincoln se le ocurrió que podían hacer su propia fogata juntando ramas y trayendo algunas teas encendidas de la fogata principal.

No le fue fácil hacerse entender con la niña, pero lo logró. Había pocas ramas en aquel paraje, y Lincoln tuvo que irse lejos para conseguir algunas. Aparte de todo, quería aprovechar aquellos momentos a solas para calmarse un poco. Se sentía muy apenado, pero cuando pensaba en el hermoso beso que se dio con la niña, su órgano sexual comenzaba a estimularse. Y la sensación era peor con cada minuto que pasaba. Ya antes se había sentido excitado, pero jamás de esa manera; ni con una niña de esa edad. Su excitación y su vergüenza se contraponían, lo hacían sentirse incómodo; y no quería regresar con la niña hasta haberse calmado un poco.

Por desgracia, comenzó a escuchar gritos, golpes y amenazas muy cerca de él. Su curiosidad fue mayor que su prudencia, y se acercó lo suficiente a la fuente del ruido para ver que tres hombres tomaban por la fuerza a una muchacha que se debatía angustiada.

***

El brutal espectáculo lo aterrorizó. Lincoln jamás había visto una violación, ni siquiera en una película; y se sintió incapaz de reaccionar o moverse. Solo pudo salir huyendo cuando uno de aquellos hombres lo miró y se levantó.

Corrió hacia donde había dejado a la niña, solo para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba. En el camino escuchó más gritos y sonidos de golpes y pelea en varios lugares. Quizá ella había ido más lejos para recoger ramas, porque no se le veía por ningún lado.

Comenzó a buscarla frenéticamente. Aquel sitio no era seguro. Tenían que buscar un lugar mucho más apartado para esconderse. Quizá más cerca de las montañas.

Para su desgracia, había errado el rumbo. Pronto se encontró con tres de los hombres y la mujer que habían reunido a los niños. En su desesperación, se le ocurrió ir hacia ellos para pedir ayuda; pero ellos lo rodearon por todas partes y, con la excusa de tranquilizarlo, lo abrazaron y comenzaron a tocarlo y pasarle las manos por todo su cuerpo; sin preguntar, y sin ninguna consideración por su pudor.

Al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, el pánico comenzó a dominarlo y pretendió soltarse para huir; pero aquellos individuos se pusieron verdaderamente agresivos con él. Uno de ellos le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, y Lincoln sintió como si lo hubiera golpeado una bala de cañón. El intenso dolor lo hizo doblarse, y ellos aprovecharon para derribarlo y abalanzarse sobre él.

Ya en ese momento, Lincoln supo lo que querían hacerle. Jamás se imaginó que podía ocurrirle algo parecido. La idea de padecer lo mismo que la muchacha que vio unos momentos antes lo llenó de miedo y enojo. Se debatió con tanta fuerza, que por momentos hacía retroceder a sus agresores; pero una dura patada en el rostro lo aturdió. En otras condiciones, eso hubiera sido suficiente para someterlo. Pero en esas circunstancias, el dolor, las lágrimas, la sangre que brotaba de su nariz y la consciencia de lo que le querían hacer, lo hicieron desesperarse y endurecer su resistencia.

Finalmente, al ver que no se rendía, uno de sus estupradores tomó su cilindro y le dio un golpe terrible en la base del cuello. El devastador impacto lo aturdió de verdad, y estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el conocimiento. Sus atacantes aprovecharon, lo voltearon boca abajo; y uno de ellos enardecido y excitado por la batalla, se colocó encima de Lincoln; con su pene erecto listo para consumar sus instintos más bajos y perversos.

Embistió con tanta ansiedad y violencia que falló la primera estocada. Lincoln sintió el violento dolor en la entrada de su intimidad, y luego la manera en que el invasor se deslizaba al fallar en su propósito. El dolor le ayudó a recuperar la consciencia y los bríos, pero ya había sido completamente inmovilizado por el resto de los estupradores. Lo sujetaban de tal manera que ya no pudo hacer nada más que contraerse con fuera, anticipando el terrible dolor y la afrenta que estaba a punto de padecer.

Pero la embestida nunca llegó. En vez de eso, escuchó gritos, insultos, y sonidos secos de golpes. El hombre que estaba encima de él cayó a un lado, casi dejándolo en libertad. El resto de quienes lo sujetaban también lo soltó, y Lincoln aprovechó para rodar y alejarse un poco.

Volteó y se dio cuenta de que uno de los hombres, el que lo había llamado aquella tarde, atacaba a los demás a golpes de cilindro. No lo había visto desde hacía un rato, y le sorprendió mucho que al menos uno de ellos no estuviera de acuerdo con los demás. Los había atacado por sorpresa y golpeaba sin descanso, pero al menos dos de los hombres habían rodado fuera de su alance. Parecían dispuestos a contraatacar a la primera oportunidad.

Los ojos de Lincoln se encontraron con los de aquel hombre. Lo miró por un instante y le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡¡Corre!! ¡¡Huye de aquí!!

El grito logró que Lincoln reaccionara. Se alejó tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas y su aturdimiento. Ni siquiera se detuvo para ver el resultado de la batalla.

***

Quizá se habría alejado cuatrocientos metros cuando se detuvo para respirar. La cabeza, el cuello y su parte posterior aún le dolían. 

Tras recuperarse, se tomó un  momento para observar los alrededores. La parte baja de la llanura y la orilla del río se habían convertido en un auténtico infierno de gritos, gemidos, ruidos de golpes y maldiciones. Al parecer, todo el mundo se había vuelto loco. La gente había caído bajo el influjo de los demonios de la violencia y la lujuria, y todos se esforzaban en tomar lo suyo, fuera que a otros les pareciera o no.

Por suerte, cada quien estaba tan ocupado que nadie le prestó atención a Lincoln. Quizá no sería tan difícil encontrar un refugio seguro mientras no se tropezara con cuerpos sudorosos en la oscuridad...

Al pasar por un paraje solitario, Lincoln escucho unos gritos desgarradores que lo hicieron detenerse en el acto. Ni él mismo entendía por qué, pero él tono de esa voz que sufría y suplicaba le pareció demasiado familiar.

Después, cuando pensó en ello, nunca encontró una explicación satisfactoria. Nunca había escuchado gritar a su pequeña amiga, pero no vaciló en dirigirse al sitio de donde procedían los gritos. Era como si un instinto se hubiera adueñado de sus acciones. Un instinto misterioso de lucha y protección que jamás se imaginó que tuviera.

Al llegar, la luz de las estrellas fue suficiente para iluminar el rostro de los atacantes y de la atacada. Una niñita de no más de nueve años que sufría y padecía las arteras embestidas de un desalmado estuprador.

Cuando vio eso, Lincoln experimentó un enojo y un resentimiento como nunca antes los había sentido. Aquellos malditos estaban violando a su amiga; a la dulce pequeña que se había acercado a él buscando compañía y protección. Estaba tan alterado, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando tomó su cilindro, corrió hacia ellos y lo descargó con furia ciega en la cabeza de los violadores. 

Golpeó sin descanso una y otra vez, sin darles la menor oportunidad de escapar o evadir los golpes. El odio hizo presa de él, y le dio fuerza suficiente para dejarlos fuera de combate con una lluvia de golpes que nunca se consideró capaz de propinar. Los hombres ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de defenderse. Cuando Lincoln terminó con ellos, las cabezas de ambos eran una masa sanguinolenta.

Lincoln recuperó el aliento antes de agacharse para ayudar a la pequeña. La niña lloraba de terror y dolor, y por un instante no fue capaz de reconocerlo. Cuando se acercó para hablarle, le propinó varios golpes y patadas. Trató de levantarse, pero solo fue capaz de arrastrarse unos cuantos metros sobre el piso. 

Lincoln cambió de estrategia, y le habló tan calmado como pudo. El influjo de su voz ayudó a que la niña se calmara y observara bien su rostro a la luz menguante de las estrellas. Tardó un poco en reconocer a Lincoln, pero lo hizo. Y se dio cuenta de que él la había salvado de sufrir mucho más daño.

***

A Lincoln le tomó tiempo explicarse a sí mismo todas las hazañas que logró en aquella noche terrible.

Él, que siempre había sido cobarde y pusilánime; que había sufrido el acoso de Ronnie Anne y otros bravucones, hizo cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado en su vida.

Logró resistir el acoso de cuatro estupradores; siguió luchando hasta que se vieron forzados a dejarlo casi fuera de combate. Aprovechó su menor oportunidad para ponerse a salvo, atacó y derrotó a los dos atacantes de su pequeña amiga, y cuando descubrió que ella no podía caminar después del bestial ataque que sufrió, la sacó de ahí llevándola a cuestas durante casi medio kilómetro. Hasta que encontraron unos arbustos solitarios y apartados. Allí pudo atender las heridas de la niña y descansar unos momentos.

A pesar del dolor y del miedo que había pasado, la pequeña permitió que Lincoln examinara su intimidad. El chico la tocó con delicadeza y se dio cuenta de que el sangrado ya no continuaba. Quiso separar los labios de su vulva para examinar bien sus heridas, así que hizo la mímica correspondiente con sus dedos. Ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento pero, aunque Lincoln fue muy delicado, la niña gritó de dolor y cerró fuertemente las piernas. Lincoln ya no insistió, pero tenía miedo de que la herida pudiera infectarse. No tenía agua cerca para lavarla, e ir al río en aquella noche espantosa era una forma segura de suicidarse. Tendrían que descansar y esperar a la mañana.

La niña le tendió los brazos, y Lincoln se dio cuenta de que ella quería sentirse protegida en su dolor. La temperatura refrescó, y el cielo nocturno se nubló poco a poco. Los sonidos amenazantes se alejaron hasta perderse por completo, y los niños se acomodaron para descansar uno en los brazos del otro. Ni siquiera se les ocurrió pensar que pudiera llegar alguna persona o animal salvaje para atacarlos.

Quizá llevaban media hora durmiendo, cuando los despertaron las primeras gotas de lluvia. El aguacero pronto se tupió, y el molesto golpeteo del agua los espabiló por completo. Se pusieron a mirar en todas direcciones, hasta que la niña le señaló a Lincoln un árbol grande y muy frondoso que podría protegerlos de lo peor del aguacero.

La niña seguía sin poder caminar bien, así que Lincoln tuvo que esforzarse para llevarla a cuestas. Recorrieron unos trescientos metros, y el chico apenas logró depositarla en el suelo con cierta delicadeza.

Ya se acomodaban para descansar, cuando el resplandor de un rayo los iluminó, y el estrépito de un trueno muy cercano los obligó a taparse los oídos. Lincoln no esperaba que cayeran rayos en ese lugar, y no tenía manera de estimar la distancia. Pero tuvo la impresión de que no habían pasado ni seis segundos entre el resplandor y el trueno...

El rostro de Lincoln se desfiguró en una mueca de terror tan evidente, que la niña comprendió inmediatamente lo que estaba pensando.

\- ¡¡Maldito estúpido!! -gritó, e inmediatamente tomó en sus brazos a la niña para salir corriendo.

Apenas habían recorrido veinte metros, cuando el rayo que destruyó el árbol los sacudió. La intensidad de la corriente eléctrica fue tal, que los lanzó contra el piso. El golpe y la descarga los dejaron debilitados y aturdidos.

Apenas se recuperó un poco, Lincoln se dio cuenta de que la niña lloraba de miedo y dolor. La tensión de las terribles experiencias de aquella noche la quebrantaron por completo. No se sorprendió demasiado al percatarse de que él también estaba llorando. Sentía que sus nervios estaban a punto de estallar.

Los truenos sonaban por todas partes. La pequeña tapaba sus oídos, sin parar de llorar; y Lincoln solo atinó a abrazarla, colocándose sobre ella para protegerla con su cuerpo de lo peor de la tormenta.


	5. Eligiendo un rumbo

    

Lincoln despertó con el cuerpo dolorido. Hubiera querido dormir un poco más, pero los rayos del sol le daban directamente en la cara.

En un momento de extravío onírico, tuvo la sensación de que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior había sido un sueño. Pero en cuanto pudo moverse y sentir sus miembros entumecidos, se dio cuenta de que abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo de la pequeña a la que había conocido y salvado el día anterior.

Recordó el horror del relámpago que casi los mata, y la sensación de impotencia que los obligó a quedarse quietos y llorando bajo la lluvia. Él había cubierto el cuerpo de la niña con el suyo y se quedaron así, resistiendo el temporal lo mejor que pudieron. Lincoln la abrazaba, le hablaba, y aunque sabía que ella no le entendía, confiaba en que la entonación de su voz le brindara un consuelo que él mismo estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Afortunadamente, el campo tenía un ligero declive y nunca se anegó. Cuando la lluvia amainó, Lincoln se percató con sorpresa de que la niña se había dormido en sus brazos. Quizá debió cargarla para buscar un refugio más seguro, pero se sentía tan cansado que solo se acomodó para no aplastarla; cerró los ojos y ya no los abrió.

Intentó moverse para sacudir el malestar de su cuerpo. Trató de hacerlo con delicadeza, pero en cuanto la pequeña sintió que él apartaba los brazos, se despertó enseguida. Al parecer, había dormido mejor que él, porque enseguida fue capaz de sentarse y miró a Lincoln con curiosidad y algo de temor.

El chico se sorprendió un poco. Había esperado que las horribles experiencias de la noche anterior les impidieran dormir; pero por algún motivo, ahora las veía como un sueño lejano que hubiera tenido lugar mucho tiempo atrás. Miró fijamente a la niña esbozando una sonrisa, y ella le correspondió. Esperaba verla atormentada y horrorizada tras la brutal vejación que sufrió, pero lo único que manifestaba era cierta incomodidad para moverse.

Le miró la entrepierna. No había rastro alguno de sangre, pero eso no significaba nada. Seguramente la lluvia la había enjuagado. La niña siguió la mirada de Lincoln, y negó con la cabeza. A señas le dio a entender que le dolía un poco, y que necesitaba ir a hacer sus necesidades.

Lincoln asintió, porque de pronto sentía su propia vejiga a punto de reventar. Se escondieron tras unos matorrales, y mientras se ocupaba de lo suyo, Lincoln se puso a pensar en lo extraño que era el no escuchar el sonido de un algún pájaro.

Así era. No había aves de ninguna especie. De hecho, ahora que tenía un momento para pensar en ello, se dio cuenta de que no había visto animales. Ni siquiera insectos u hormigas. 

¿Significaría eso que tampoco había bacterias? Quizá eso explicaría por qué a pesar de su incómoda noche a la intemperie, ni él ni la niña manifestaban algún síntoma de resfriado.

¡Qué extraño planeta aquel! ¿Cómo podría conservar el equilibrio ecológico sin microorganismos? En la escuela nunca se cansaban de enseñarles que los microbios eran indispensables para la preservación del equilibrio ecológico...

Pero bueno, si quienes quiera que fueran los que los habían colocado en aquel mundo podían fabricar comida a partir de unas llamas azules, entonces seguramente podrían mantenerlos libres de enfermedades.

Salió de los matorrales y se encontró con la niña. Ella sonrió al verlo, y fue caminando directo hacia él. Lincoln advirtió que cojeaba un poco y caminaba con las piernas separadas. 

Sin duda, sí que estaba lastimada. Quizá más de lo que admitía. Pero eso no le impidió arrojarse a sus brazos, darle un beso en la mejilla, y frotar la suya propia contra el cuello de Lincoln.

El chico se sintió bastante apenado. Nunca había sentido el calor de un cuerpo desnudo así de pegado y acariciando el suyo. Era una sensación extraña, pero muy hermosa. Tanto, que la rodeó con los brazos de manera instintiva y le dio un leve beso en la frente. Estaba seguro de que todo aquello era una especie de agradecimiento por haberla salvado.

***

Cuando al fin se separaron, echaron una ojeada por los alrededores. Se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que estaban cerca de una de las setas de piedra, más o menos a medio camino de las montañas. No parecía haber nadie más, así que se encaminaron para allá, y llegaron apenas unos minutos antes de que las llamaradas azules volvieran a llenar generosamente sus cilindros.

Esta vez, los cilindros les proporcionaron huevos con tocino, mermelada, tostadas, mantequilla, jamón dulce, leche, un cuarto de melón, cigarrillos y una taza de cristales misteriosos de color café oscuro. Estos cristales les produjeron mucha desconfianza, hasta que Lincoln los acercó cuidadosamente a su nariz, y los identificó como café soluble instantáneo.

 

Entusiasmado, echó los cristales en la taza de leche, lamentando que no tuvieran fuego para calentarlo. Para su sorpresa, la leche comenzó  hervir, y pronto Lincoln estaba disfrutando de una taza de exquisito café que le trajo bellas añoranzas. El café era aún mejor que el que café colombiano que su abuelo Pop-Pop llevaba de vez en cuando.

 

La niña conocía bien los huevos de ave y las frutas, pero miró con gran desconfianza los embutidos, la mermelada y el café. Al final, se decidió a probarlos; y gustó inmediatamente de la mermelada y el tocino. Pero no aceptó probar para nada el café. Se tomó la taza de leche, y le ofreció los cristales a Lincoln, quien los aceptó agradecido.

 

Durante su desayuno, Los niños hicieron un intento muy serio por comunicarse. Lincoln se señaló repetidamente con el dedo, modulando su voz para que ella aprendiera a pronunciar su nombre. Luego fue el turno de ella. A Lincoln no le fue nada fácil imitar los sonidos melodiosos de su idioma. Pero por lo menos, pudo pronunciar de manera aproximada el nombre de la niña.

Se llamaba Waydanineth, y se puso muy contenta cuando Lincoln abrevió su nombre y le dijo Wayda.

Terminaron de comer, y pasaron un buen rato en sus intentos de comunicación. Con señas, Lincoln le dio a entender que tenía una familia grande, con diez hermanas, y que deseaba ir a buscarlas. La niña asintió, sin sentirse sorprendida en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, fue ella quién sorprendió a Lincoln al informarle que tuvo quince hermanos y, antes de que ella muriera, le quedaba solamente un hermano mucho mayor que ella. 

Se abstrajeron tanto, que olvidaron sus pesares y sufrimientos del día anterior. Descuidaron completamente su guardia. Lincoln estaba intentando preguntarle cómo había muerto, cuando escucharon las voces de un par de hombres que se acercaban a ellos.

***

Lincoln y Wayda saltaron de inmediato cuando escucharon que les hablaban. Eran dos hombres fornidos, cercanos a los 25 años. Tenían el porte y el aspecto de varones modernos, pero portaban dos instrumentos de piedra parecidos a hachas. Les sonrieron y se acercaron despreocupadamente.

Wayda se encogió, y Lincoln también sintió miedo. Sus experiencias del día anterior estaban frescas en su mente, y ninguno de los dos deseaba averiguar si aquellos hombres tenían intenciones amistosas o no. Con una resolución que estaba muy lejos de sentir, Lincoln blandió su cilindro y se enfrentó a los recién llegados.

Para su sorpresa, Wayda hizo exactamente lo mismo. La niña aparentaba valor, pero sus manitas temblaban mientras sostenían su cilindro. Era imposible que aquellos hombres no se dieran cuenta de lo risibles que se veían amenazando a dos hombres corpulentos que tenían armas de piedra.

Pero los hombres se detuvieron cuando vieron a los niños en aquella actitud belicosa. Sus caras no reflejaban burla o menosprecio, sino preocupación y comprensión. Parecían comprender las terribles experiencias que ambos habían vivido la noche anterior, y se quedaron justo donde estaban mientras intentaban hablarles. 

Los intentos de comunicación fueron infructuosos, y los niños no dejaron de blandir sus cilindros en ningún momento. Al final, los hombres se dieron por vencidos. Formaban parte de un grupo mucho mayor de hombres, mujeres y niños que pretendían formar un asentamiento permanente y protegerse unos a otros. El objetivo de ellos dos era explorar e invitar a otros a unirse. Y se dieron cuenta de que los niños no accederían. Solo Dios sabía las terribles experiencias por las que habían pasado.

Uno de ellos, el más alto y fornido le habló a otro; y este asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó solamente un paso hacia los niños y puso su hacha en el suelo, invitando a los pequeños a que la recogieran. Pero ellos malinterpretaron el gesto, e hicieron un gesto amenazante con sus cilindros.

Lincoln tenía muchísimo miedo, pero no estaba dispuesto a que abusaran de su pequeña amiga ante sus ojos. La defendería hasta la muerte, si era necesario. Aunque no pudiera hacer mucho contra agresores armados, mucho más grandes y fuertes que él.

Pero el hombre que dejó el hacha en el suelo se limitó a asentir y se retiró. El otro hombre hizo lo mismo y luego señaló las hachas, los señaló a ellos, e hizo un gesto de golpearse el puño antes de que se marcharan. Para sorpresa de los niños, los hombres se despidieron agitando las manos.

Cuando se perdieron de vista, Lincoln bajó su cilindro con un suspiro de alivio. El peligro había pasado... Por el momento.

Sin embargo, la pequeña Wayda hizo algo que lo sorprendió mucho. Las señas de los hombres fueron suficientes para que ella comprendiera sus intenciones. Después de unos instantes, se encaminó hacia las hachas y las tomó. Las sopesó, las balanceó, y aunque eran un poco pesadas, las blandió con movimientos ofensivos y defensivos.

Lincoln se asombró tanto, que caminó hacia la niña y le preguntó:

\- ¿Acaso sabes usar esas armas, Wayda?

La niña no entendió lo que Lincoln dijo, pero interpretó perfectamente su mirada. Examinó cuidadosamente el arma y asintió.

Lincoln también lo hizo. Era una herramienta sólidamente construida. Sabía muy poco de rocas, pero era parecida al sílex. La piedra estaba bastante afilada, y bien sujeta a un mango de madera de bambú por tiras de algo parecido al cuero.

La niña lo distrajo de su inspección. Le señaló el tronco delgado de una planta que crecía a unos quince metros de donde estaban, y le hizo una seña inequívoca para que mirara.

Lo que vio Lincoln fue impresionante. Wayda lanzó el hacha con toda su fuerza. El blanco era lejano y delgado, pero el hacha viajó grácilmente por el aire, y vino a cortar fácilmente el delgado tallo.

Se quedó con la boca abierta. La niña lo miraba sonriente y evidentemente orgullosa.

***

Ya no estaban tan indefensos. Ahora tenían armas, y por lo menos Wayda sabía utilizarlas. Así que Lincoln se convenció de que tenían alguna posibilidad de conseguir el objetivo que tenía en mente desde aquella mañana: buscar a sus hermanas y a sus padres para reunirse con ellos.

No le fue difícil convencer a Wayda para que lo acompañará. En realidad, antes de encontrarse con Lincoln, la niña tenía tanto miedo y estaba tan desesperada que nunca pensó en lo que iba a hacer. En parte por eso, a aquellos sujetos no les fue difícil incorporarla al grupo de niños que estaban formando. Pero ya que había encontrado a Lincoln y vivido tantas cosas con él, no tenía ninguna intención de apartarse de su lado.

El problema que tenía ahora era tan simple como trascendental. ¿Hacia dónde irían?

Todo el terreno parecía igual hasta dónde alcanzaba la vista. Aparentemente, no habría diferencia si empezaban a caminar en una dirección o en otra, pero Lincoln tenía sus dudas.

El clima del planeta parecía estable. Al menos, ayer a esa hora, las condiciones climáticas lucían casi iguales. Pero por supuesto, era imposible saber si seguiría ocurriendo lo mismo.

El asunto era que sin ropa, no podrían enfrentar el frío extremo. Si ese planeta se parecía tanto a la Tierra, era de esperar que el clima empeoraría conforme se desplazaban al norte. 

Parecía ilógico que pudieran caminar lo suficiente para ir demasiado al norte, pero no tenían otra cosa qué hacer. Incluso si caminaban unos pocos kilómetros al día, en poco tiempo se habrían alejado cientos de kilómetros. Eso sería suficiente como para que el clima cambiará de manera sustancial. Y así desnudos, era mejor si se desplazaban hacia un lugar más cálido que hacia otro más frío.

A Lincoln le parecía que el clima era agradablemente templado, como el de mediados de primavera en Michigan. Nada de calor, ni siquiera a mediodía. Así que les convendría desplazarse hacia el sur. 

El problema era, ¿cómo averiguar si iban hacia el norte o hacia el sur?

Le costó mucho trabajo hacer que Wayda entendiera su preocupación. Pero al cabo lo logró, y gracias a ello, la niña le hizo una sugerencia excelente. Señaló hacia el sol, indicó el recorrido aproximado que seguía por el cielo durante el día, y luego se orientó con sol sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Al principio, Lincoln no entendía. Pero la niña persistió, y Lincoln recordó sus clases de geografía y la Rosa de los Vientos. Su expresión de sorpresa y deleite fue más que elocuente.

\- ¡Claro! -gritó entusiasmado-. El sol se desplaza de este a oeste, y cuando la frente señala al norte, el sol de la mañana queda sobre el hombro derecho, ¿verdad? Entonces, si el sol nos queda sobre el hombro izquierdo... Iremos aproximadamente al sur.

Aunque Wayda no comprendió, la cara de Lincoln le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Estaba entusiasmado. Y ella se sintió orgullosa por haber ayudado un poco a su protector.

En un arranque de entusiasmo, Lincoln abrazó con fuerza a Wayda y le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza.

\- ¡Gracias, Wayda! Creo que será bueno que nos pongamos en marcha inmediatamente.

La pequeña Wayda correspondió al abrazo y se apretó contra el pecho de Lincoln. Él no pudo verla, pero el rostro de la niña se coloreó con un adorable tono rojizo.

***

El sol estaba ya en el cenit, y los niños se habían alejado más un kilómetro de su punto de partida. Pronto se encontraron con dos sorpresas agradables, y otra no tanto. Las piedras para los cilindros estaban espaciadas aproximadamente cada kilómetro y medio, tal como ocurría a la orilla del río. Además, pronto se toparon con una pequeña corriente de agua; y para finales de la tarde se dieron cuenta de que había varias pequeñas corrientes parecidas. Eso les encantó, porque tenían asegurada la comida y la bebida durante su trayecto. No tendrían que correr el riesgo de bajar al río, y exponerse a las locuras o la hostilidad de quienes estuvieran allí. 

Pero también se dieron cuenta de que algunos empezaban a edificar pequeñas casas de palma y bambú en diversos lugares. Seguramente, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la gente empezará a reclamar porciones del territorio como suyas, e impidiera el paso de los extraños.

Sin duda que aquello era otra buena razón para darse prisa. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo seguirían siendo libres las orillas del río.

De cualquier manera, aquel primer día no fueron muy lejos. Wayda todavía sentía algo de dolor en su entrepierna. Por lo menos, el terreno era parejo y suave; así que la falta de calzado no los molestó. En cambio, sí que se sintieron desconfiados por la manera en que los veían algunos de los adultos que iban encontrando. Eran las mismas miradas escrutadoras que les habían dirigido el día anterior los adultos que los traicionaron. Unos pocos, incluso, les dirigían miradas francamente lascivas. A pesar del terror que les producían, Lincoln y Wayda no podían evitar mirarlos con odio y desprecio. Decidieron que tan pronto como consiguieran su cena, se internarían lo más posible en algún paraje apartado para protegerse de noche.

***

Al final, lo consiguieron. Los pequeños disfrutaron de una opípara cena, bien ocultos en un macizo de árboles finos y apretados. Eran árboles achaparrados que apenas dejaban espacio entre ellos, y eran lo bastante bajos para tener pocas probabilidades de ser alcanzados por un rayo. La falta de espacio hacía difícil que a alguien se le ocurriera buscar refugio  en ese sitio  para actividades sexuales forzadas o consentidas. Ellos mismos apenas cabían. Tenían que permanecer casi hombro con hombro.

No tardaron en escuchar gritos parecidos a los de la noche anterior. Se abrazaron temerosos; pero por alguna razón, esa vez el tumulto no fue tan intenso y desagradable. Aunque sus escasas posibilidades de comunicación no les permitían comentarlo, los dos pensaban que la gente se estaba organizando en parejas; y los que no lo estaban, habían encontrado modos de defenderse. En todo caso, sabían que estarían mucho más seguros quedándose allí, uno en los brazos del otro, y sin salir para nada de su improvisado refugio nocturno.

Por fin, les pareció que el tumulto cesaba; y los dos se sintieron aliviados. Así que se acostaron lado a lado, y se dispusieron a disfrutar de la porción de goma de mascar que el cilindro les proporcionó aquella noche. La nueva barra de chicle tenía un sabor incluso más intenso que el de ayer, y los pequeños empezaron a sentir una vez más el mágico embrujo sensorial que los llevó a buscarse la noche anterior.


End file.
